Whats going on here?
by solodancer
Summary: While fighing in a battle SF sees someone she hoped to never see again.rn but she comes back, and somethings's not right...SFXR just so u noe CANCELLED
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own Rainfire only not the other titans. DUH.

The Titans were all sitting in the living room. Raven was reading her book, BB and Cyborg and Robin were playing video games and Starfire was cheering them on. All of a sudden the alarm went off and everyone jumped up. "Titans go!" I think we all know who sad that. "It seems as if there is a robbery at the local museum on their new jewel exhibition thingy" explained Robin on their way there.

When they got there it seemed a little quiet for a robbery._ TOO_ quiet. "What's going on? Dude where's the robber?" asked bb. BAM!!!!! All of a sudden the museum doors blasted open by yellow star bolts. A guy who had snow white hair, with golden eyes and a VERY handsome face came out. All the titans got in fighting mode, all except for one. "RAINFIRE!!!!" yelled Starfire. The thief stopped and turned around shocked at first then had his really evil and goofy smile on his face. "Ahh, Starry," (A/N ok I'm using the nickname from someone else's fan fic. but I forgot who it is so if you're the person: SORRY!) "So nice to see you again, my dear wife." Star just looked shocked and when Robin heard that along with the other Titans he stopped. "WHAT?!? Wife? What's going on Star? You're engaged?" asked Robin with a slightly broken heart. Star recovered from her momentarily shock "I am NOT your wife! DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. I WAS NEVER AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR WIFE. HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO LOOK ME IN THE FACE--- WHILE YOU'RE ROBBING A MUESEUM!! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" yelled Star (I think ya'll could have guessed that) "Aww Starry. You know you want me the way you did 3 years ago, right?" Star just stood there shocked. "No- I- but you- never- hate-" Star started stuttering. "I knew it. Nothings changed has it starry?" he inched closer to her face. Cyborg had to hold on to Robin to keep him back. "You still love me or I will MAKE you love me!!" he grabbed Star and threw he on the ground. She hit it with a loud sickening sound. "THAT'S IT! YOU HURT STAR AND NOW— hey, where'd he go?? Ooo next time I see him I'm going to kill him for what he did to star!" said Robin. "Umm guys, I think since Star's been knocked out we need to take her home." Said Raven. "Let me carry her with my magic." "No" said Robin and he went up to her, grabbed her and started walking home silently into the night and the others followed silently also.

AHHHH this sucked I know but it just came into my mind, so if you like it R&R. if you HATED it still R&R and tell me why you hated it. LALAALALALA o well this has been stupid. R&R please!!

Love—

Solo dancer


	2. Poor Starry

**DISCLAIMER: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!! You're joking right? Right?

SF woke up groggily. She tried to use her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. "Where am I?" then it hit her. She was in her room and memories from the last fight came into her mind. "No I must leave before Rain fire comes and tries to hurt my friends, I cannot stand that." She got up and packed her things, wrote a note and flew out the window. Little did she know Robin had sat with her the entire time she was unconscious and he had only gone to get something to eat. When he came back he saw Star's bed was empty. "....star?" he went a little closer. "Starfire? STARFIRE!!" He saw she wasn't in her bed. He was about to go down and search for her when he saw a piece of paper.

_Dear Robin and friends._

_I am sorry to leave without a goodbye but I must. I cannot stand if any of my friends get hurt, which you will deal with rainfire. He is my problem and mine alone, and I do not want to put any pressure on you for worrying about me, I will be fine. I hope I shall see you all someday._

_Love_

_Starfire. _

Robin stared blankly at the note. 'S_he left...? Without saying goodbye, how could she leave? I thought that---she......don't worry star, I'll find you if it's the last thing I do.'_

Just then BB, CY, and Raven came into the room. "Dude where's star?" "She-she's gone..." "Gone? Gone where?" "I don't know." "Why did she leave" Raven voice was filled with concern. "She left.... Because she was afraid the jerk would hurt us." "We have to help her!!" but before they could go anywhere titan alarm rang. "Duty first. Titans GO!!" they went to the crime scene—a jewelry store robbery and the thief was none other than rainfire. "O well look who's here. Star's (I don't want to use starry cause it's not mine) little friends. Miss her??" he asked with a menacingly smirk. "What have you done with her? I swear if you lay one finger on her I swear..." "Now, now, now. Don't you want to see her? Hmm" he brought out a heavily bruised starfire with something on her wrists and neck like chains. "Starfire!" they all called out. She looked at them and they saw that her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "Starfire!" they all went towards her when rainfire pressed a button and Star's whole body started getting electrocuted! "AHHHH!" Star screamed in pain as she hit the ground. "You take one more step and all I have to do is press this button and—well you know what happens." Rainfire smirked. He scooped up the girl in pain and disappeared. (A/n sorry if the guys name is different I think this was his name in the last chappie but I'm too lazy to check. Blagh bad me. )

"_STARFIRE!!!!"_ I think you all know who said that!

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. Do you all want me to put your names in here? Cause I feel special when that happens to me so do you all want me too? I'll do it.

WELL R&R

Kisses-

the one who dances alone a.k.a. solo dancer


	3. sorry

I feel sad. I got a review saying that my story is similar to someone else's and the same one where "Starry" came from. So I won't be continuing this story. Sorry but since there is another story out there like mine, read that. It's probably the same concept. Star like Robin, Star's fiancé comes and wants her back, fiancé hurts her, Robin saves her and they all live happily ever after.

I want to thank every one who reviewed and my fav. Author Starfire983 reviewed!! Not that her/his stories are better I loved all your stories, but I liked her/his a lot.

I love you all and ill try to keep writing. I think that person didn't mean for their review to be a flame but it still crushed my spirit for this story. At least no one has a story like my other one

sniff till next time

Hugs and kisses

Solo dancer

p.s. read my other one please and make me feel better. Luckily no one has flamed that one yet, although I need to update

--thinks thoughtfully--


	4. I LUV U ALL!

OMG you guys are great!! Your reviews made me feel so much better and I've decided to continue writing!! BUT ill try to make it a bit different than that other person so here comes a bit of stories. I love you all!!!

Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou

Robin ran to the place where Rainfire was a few seconds ago. "Starfire!!" he pounded the floor with his fist and then another robbery happened. "Robin lets go. We'll come back and we'll find her. I swear we will." Said cyborg. (Does cyborg seem like a sentimental type to you? Hmmmm) "No I cant-I can't." Robin you must. Star wouldn't want to see you like this! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Raven used her powers to pick him off the floor. Robin got a hold of himself. "Let's go,"

When they got home they opened the door and were shocked at what they saw. "Starfire!!!" "O hello friends what took you so long to defeat the wrong doers?" they just looked at her. "What? is there something on my face?" she asked them. "Sta- Starfire! You- you were kidnapped and I though- I thought that you a-and him a-and the robbery a-and Th-the shockers an-and the-"Robin was cut off by Star. "Heh. You're silly. I'm fine. YOU'RE the one I should be worried about. You and your weird stories. I was here the whole time I just woke up. Now you all just march up to bed right now. By the looks on your faces I think you all are in the same condition as robin. MARCH I said!!" So they all walked to their rooms. "I've done a scan and she's normal. It's really weird it's like we imagined this whole ordeal." Cyborg said. "I know. But we better keep an eye on her..."

As they walked away Starfire looked and when she saw they were out of earshot she took out a cell phone. "Hello? Yea it's me. Listen. Everything is going to plan. I'm in the tower now. Yeah, yeah, yea I'll keep you posted. Alright. Bye" she hung up the phone and started laughing manically like in those scary evil movies. She didn't count on one thing. Robin heard the whole thing.

Lashfahsdkhfkjashdkfjhsldhfaskjhfshdfkshdfkjhsadjhfklsdyfkalwjeyrhfkjsdgfkjsdhfkjsdf

SEE I tried to make it different so tell me do you still want to continue? Is it worth your time? Ahhh R&R!!!

P.S. did I mention how sweet you guys are?

Hugs and kisses

Solo dancer.


	5. Mix up fixed!

Sorry! HermioneRon 4ever: thanks for correcting me. if it wasnt for her, there would be a wrong chapter, and a waste of your time (not that this isnt..) but here is the REAL short, sucky chappie!!!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own teen titans. So there sticks tongue out

Robin stepped out of the shadows, he looked confused. Star turned, put the phone in her pocket, and started down the hallway and bumped into Robin. "O, Robin. I did not see you there." She smiled, but Robin noticed that's her smile was....not her usual smile. It was lacking something, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Starfire, who were you talking to?" he asked sternly. She looked at him surprised and shocked. "I wasn't talking to anyone, silly! You probably imagined it like last time." She turned as if to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "No I didn't. You were talking to someone. I know you were." "Well what business is it of YOURS, as to WHOM I'm talking to?!??! You don't OWN me!" anger filled her face. "It's my business because I said it is. (HOW RUDE!) Now I'm beginning to think that you're not really Starfire, that we didn't imagine you're kidnapping and shock." He looked at her for a second. Then, "you're not star." He said quietly. "What?" she snapped back at him. "I said that you are NOT Starfire!" he responded angrily. "WHAT!??! Ho-how dare you say that! I am who I say I am, and I say that I AM starfire!" he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Starfire. "You know what, robin? I don't need to explain myself to you. Your not worth my time." And with that she walked away, leaving robin wide-mouth staring at her. 'Did she just say that to me? Wait! I KNOW that's not star! Her...eyes. They seemed..so...distant. No. different was more like it. He couldn't quite explain it, but it's like he knew. (You know the connection two love birds have together.... HHAAHAHAH! I really need to grow up. )

-----------Lets take an adventure DEEP into......STARFIRE'S MIND!!!!-----------------

Where am I? What's happening? Why is Robin staring at me like that? Why am I action like this?? What's happening? Now I'm walking away. I look back; his face filled with hurt and confusion. What have I done to him?? (A/N why are most of her thought questions? Tells us a lot about Star. –Star comes and hits me with a bolt- I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!) What am I doing? Where am I going?! Someone! Please HELP ME!! ROBIN! RAVEN!!! BEAST BOY! CYBORRGGGGG............. Then nothing

-----------------------------------------------you know what word is funny? Bleak. HAHAHA!

Raven woke up with a start. "Star....Fire...." she breathed heavily like she ran a 100 meter dash thingy. She was also sweating like crazy. She sat up, and knew that she had to find Robin and tell him what she saw.

------------------BaCk 2 StAr--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back" a voice said in the distance. Star looked at the direction of the voice. "Wh-who are you?" she asked fearfully. "Why, my dear. Don't you remember me? Well now, we have to fix that don't we?" the voice laughed maniacally. The person stepped out of the shadows, Satrfire gasped at what she saw. Her eyes became green. "_YOU..."_

Oooooo is this considered a Cliffy? Ok send me your ideas on who you all think this 'person' is. Is it. (A) Slade (B) Rainfire or some other character that ya'll can make up. On (A) slade isn't in this story (so far no, but in the future...) and what do you all think is up with Star??? And what did Raven see? Who can get this question right??? Why am I asking all these questions to myself?? I knew it. I'm schizophrenic. "Shut up!" who said that?? O yea the people inside my "mind"

Be a sweetie and Review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. I'm gonna try 2 put a song in the next chappie

Sorry I took so long to update!!

Kisses

Solo Dancer


	6. ImPoRtAnT AN!

**Ok, ppl. This story is on those long holds, cause really I don't like this story anymore. anyone who wants can finish it but for a long while, I'm not gonna do this story. sorry!!**

**Xoxoxoxo Kisses and hugs**

**Solodancer **


End file.
